If Bella answered
by Vampiregirl616
Summary: When Edward calls, pretending to be carlisle in New moon, what if Bella answered and what if he came back, like he said he would, begging for her to take him back. First fan-fic. Please R&R. Suck at summarys : Rated T just in case
1. Return

**Disclaimer for whole story** :Sadly, I do not own Twilight and even Sadder I dont own Edward Cullen (sob)

**(bpov)**

Jacobs face leaned closer to mine, he kept going and I still wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was what I wanted. I was only betraying myself but it was wrong to lead Jacob on like this. I knew if I rejected him, it would hurt him and I would have to deal with some serious consequences when Alice... left.

I struggled to think the last word. I knew the time would come, quickly too but the idea of the pain and loneliness swallowing me up all over again just made me feel terrible for inviting her to stay.

It was like I had brought the pain on myself now and there was no way out.

I got so carried away with my dreams that I forgot what was happening in the moment. Jacob was even closer now, our faces almost touching.

Then the sound of the phone made us both jump. I hadn't even realised until now that Jacobs fingers were lifting my chin up so that my face was looking at his.

I was actually thankful for the disturbance. It saved me doing something I dint want to or hurting my best friend. I was betting the last of my college allowance it was Alice.

Jacob kept his eyes on me as he reached for the phone.

"Swan residence"

there was a short pause as Jacob listened then he gave me the phone.

"Ugh – he wants to speak to Charlie." Jacobs face was angry and disgusted. Yep... it had to be Alice.

"_Hello?" _the voice on the other side was trying to make sure I was still here. But I was frozen. It wasn't Alice, it was a mans voice. Yet Jacob was still muttering under his breath. "Filthy bloodsucker, leech, cant they just stay away.!"

"_Hello?" _the voice asked again.

"Hello, may I ask who is speaking?"

The line went dead. silence. He hung up on me.

"Jacob who was that?"

"Didn't he tell you" Jake looked confused like he was supposed to or something.

"He said he was a _Dr _Carlisle Cullen." Jacob snorted. It took me a while to take in the name.

"Wha.. what? But he.. hung. up. I.."

"Bells, are you okay you look kinda pissed but confused?"

"I am. He hung up on me. Why?"

"I dont know... who knows how the stupid leeches mind works."

I smacked Jakes arm, not that he would feel it, but it would still have the same intent.

I wanted to answer back with his name but I knew saying it out loud would only cause the hole to return. Though it was the truth he was the only one to know how all the vampires minds work and the humans. I kept the thought to myself though. It was amazing how after the visions I could think about him a lot easier. Talking about him was still just as hard though.

"Well if it bothers you that much – call him back."

I wasn't sure what to do with Jacobs words, do I take his advise and call him or should I leave it. There was obviously a reason why he called and then hung up like that. Carlisle was so polite, he wasn't the one to act so rudely, yes there had to be an explanation and I wanted to know it.

I felt again like I was betraying myself as I typed in the numbers that were too familiar with me.

Carlisle's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Carlisle its Bella."

"Bella? Well this is.. um. A surprise." A vampire rarely struggled for words.

"Yes its just well I am just returning the call you just made to me. I was wandering if you meant to hang up?"

"Bella.. I didn't call you."

"Yes you did, you just asked for my father."

"Bella. I can assure you I did not call you. We promised you we wouldn't interfere in your life once we left and we do stick to our words."

Well except Alice but I thought that detail was better left unsaid.

"Well okay if you're sure."

"certain"

"Sorry about the misunderstanding. Bye."

"Bye Bella"

I was extremely confused.

"Jake are you sure it was Carlisle on the phone before?"

"You think I would lie to you Bella?"

"No, no. Of course not. I just called him and he was certain it wasn't him."

"Well then check the number on the phone." Jake sounded like he was talking to a little kid.. like the idea was totally obvious. Which it was but still.

I took a look at the number on the screen and no matter how many times I shoved his face out of my mind, how many times I had tried to forget him, the amount of times I wanted the pain of the memories to fade I still never forgot the number I used to dial almost everyday.

It was _his! _

I was even more confused now. What had happened.

Then Alice stormed through the door. Phone to ear, shouting to someone.

"Yes she's perfectly fine Rose."

"Save your remorse for someone who believes it."

and then she snapped the phone shut.

Then Jacob had one steaming hand on my shoulder.

" I should go." He whispered in my ear.

"Jake you dont have to – we could work..."

I was cut short. "Actually I do, Its Harry's funeral remember."

"Oh right yeah. Okay then. Bye."

Then Jake was gone. That just left the mystery of the caller and Alice's 'vision' expression.

I was all worked up about this Edward thing too much. I mean just because he called doesnt mean he wants me back. I was really confused with why he pretended to be Carlisle though.

Then Alice broke off my thinking.

"Edward?"

"What Alice, What do you see?"

Silence.

"Edward .." it took a lot of effort to say his name aloud. " is back though, he called me before. He was pretending to be Carlisle and im not sure why but he called and..."

"Alice?"

"He's not back, he is still in Rio. He was checking to make sure you were still alive. Rosalie told him you were dead after jumping off a cliff. He called just to make sure she wasn't playing some sick joke and he hung up when he realised you were still alive."

"Oh." that was the only response I could give at the moment. I knew there had to be an explanation for all this.

"Alice? Why do you look so focused?"

"Bella? Why do I see us all sat round the cafeteria lunch table at school.

Me and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and You and Edward?"

"You see that?"

"Yes and its getting more and more certain. What's happening?"

"I wish I knew Alice."

***

"Ugh, this is getting ridiculous" Alice suddenly blurted out. We were sat on the couch, talking about stuff and then it went silent.

"If this carrys on much longer, I swear I will end up changing you myself."

my jaw hung open my mouth in a little 'O' shape. "Yes Alice, you could do it, do it now!"

"urm... Bella. To be honest I dont know how hot to kill you. And I dont think we want to explain to Charlie that his daughter became a vampire."

"I trust you Alice, you can do it. And Charlie well we can think of something afterwards."

I was ecstatic if Alice could do it. Sure I'd prefer Edward but... I'll take what I can get, maybe when I'm strong, beautiful and fast. Edward will have a reason to love me and come back!

"But Alice, if you dont do it now, you will change your mind."

"I dont think I will."

Me and Alice were sat in awkward silence. I had to get my head around this afternoon.

Alice cam to stay, Then Harry's funeral, Then Jake came and we almost kissed, then I got a mysterious phone call from Carlisle, then I called him back but it wasn't him, then I looked at the number it was Edwards, then Alice had a vision of everyone back in Forks together, Then she said she could turn me into a vampire.

What a twisted day!

Then I heard my dads cruiser tyres on the drive. I quickly got up and went into the kitchen. Alice got ready to play her human façade. I was getting ready to make some food for me and my dad. Not that I think I could handle food at the moment but my dad had just got back from a funeral.

"Hi dad." I said as he walked in the door.

"Hi bells, Alice."

"Hello Charlie." Alice announced perfectly polite. None of us were talking in the slightest of happiest tones.

"Im so sorry dad, was it okay?"

"Yeah, it was fine. Of course extremely sad. Poor sue and Seth and Leah."

"Yeah I know – they must be in pieces."

"They sure were."

Then that awkward silence reappeared.

Charlie seemed to notice what I was doing.

"Its okay bells. No need to make me any dinner, im not hungry."

"Okay dad."

I stopped what I was doing and went and sat on the couch with Alice.

My dad took an early night and went upstairs.

Me and Alice were sorting out our beds. Alice had sorted hers n seconds.

"Bella.. I think you should stay in your room tonight."

"No. It okay I like staying down here. Its fun."

"Bella please – It would make me happy."

How did she do that, she knew I gave in if it made her happy. I eventually gave in and went upstairs. I was actually pretty happy to be in my bed again.

I changed into my old torn sweats and had a wash. I returned to my room and collapsed on my bad again trying to figure out the twists and turns of todays events. The sky outside was a cloudless purple from the night. Only in the corner of my window could you see a lighter blue kind of colour were the light reflected off the moon. It was beautiful. There were no stars though to complete the scene.

I slumped back my head onto my pillow and let my eyelids close shut and waited for sleep to take over my mind and body. It didn't come. I Sat up and then pulled out my music player from the drawer next to my bed. It was still the same band that came on when I switched it on. I listened to the guitar screaming louder and louder. I turned it up trying to close all thoughts that appeared in my mind..

I was ended up listening to the same album about four times over. I shut my eyes as I listened hoping for unconsciousness to swallow me up eventually. I was still wide awake hours later. I gave up with the music theory and threw my music player back in my drawer . I kept my eyes shut.

BANG!

I looked at my window where the sound came from. There was nothing there , I went over to my window and opened it. I looked around but found nothing. I shut my window again as the cool midnight breeze made me chill where my skin was uncovered.

I hurried back to my bed ready to wrap up in the warmth again. As I lay scrunched up in my duvet I couldn't get the mystery of the noise out my head. It was probably just Alice checking on me or Jacob.

Then it happened, I managed to fall asleep.

I wished I hadn't. That terrifying nightmare returned... I was prepared to be woken by my own screaming but I wasn't. I was awoken by a different sound.

THUD!

I opened my eyes urgently to see what it was. I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I looked around and in my chair.. it was... no... it couldn't be.

I shouldn't have let my imagination get so out of hand. I could see_ him._ I was sure I could. This was better than any of my hallucinations, my dreams, my nightmares, my memories, none of these had done this vision any favours. I could see his perfect structure, his strong arms, his 'like he'd been running look' with his hair. His perfect cold lips. His dead Black eyes and the dark purple bruises underneath. This had to be the most beautiful nightmare ever.

I looked down on the floor and found my old battered and torn copy of _wuthering heights. _I had opened as it had been dropped, I presume this was the thud I heard. I took my eyes off the book to look in the chair the vision was still there.

"Bella."

His voice was still as I remember, velvet, smooth and inviting. Even though it was wrong to encourage my – already insane- imagination, I couldn't help but enjoy this moment.

"bella, are you okay? You look like hell."

"wow" the voice didn't even fade or get more distant, it was like he was here with me.

"Bella, I know you want to kick and scream at me, I know you want to blame me for all the things I left you with, I know you want to tell never to speak to you again. Just please maybe you should leave that until you dad is at least awake. After the day he's had he deserves a good sleep....Bella?"

"Okay? My visions normal include you telling me off for being stupid or reckless. Not making up a reunion."

"Bella – What are you talking about? Visions?, Making up? Bella im here, im Edward and im your room. I love you Bella, its a stupid excuse for this but im here... im begging you yo take me back. After all I put you through. I have the guts to ask for you back."

I got up off of my bed and went over to the old chair with the beautiful man sitting in it. He had a very confused expression upon his face.

"Bella wha- I mean are you sure you want to do this. I hurt you so very much and im not sure that sort of pain can just be forgiven."

I went over and hesitantly leaned my hand in. I knew it would hurt when the vision went and I was just leaving more pain and a bigger mess with me but, I had this moment so why not enjoy it?

I walked over and leaned my hand on his chest. It was amazing how good these creepy hallucinations were getting. He was still has hard, cold and as smooth as ever. I saw my expression reflected I flat black colour of his eyes. I looked shocked, surprised and well, like I wasn't extremely aware of what was going on.

"Pinch me" I couldn't believe I my imagination could get so good!

"Why on earth would I do that Bella" He asked – rather puzzled. I leaned in as he spoke his sent overwhelming and inviting. Jeez did this man know what he did to average girls like me?

"Because im having a beautiful nightmare." Its the only way to describe it– its beautiful because he is here and I can see him and touch him, but its a nightmare because when the vision goes I know I will not be able to stop thinking about him and that's not what I wanted .

"Bella! You are not sleeping! I came back to beg for your forgiveness. To plead until you let me in your life again. To get on my hands and knees and grovel, to tell you I still love you and have the damn right ignorance and selfishness to see if you still feel the same?"

"Oh, my mind." I moaned.. I had heard 'I still love you' come from the angels mouth. My mind was going overboard. I fell onto the edge of my bed and banged the palm of my hand against my forehead in frustration. Then two could iron – tight grips caught hold of my wrists.

"Would you please stop trying to give yourself a concussion, I have been without you long enough. And I did come back to see you so would please show your face instead of hiding in your hands."

I let my hands fall limp in his. He still held my wrists but he moved one to the side of his face and held the other.

"I can prove you are awake."

"If your in this room I doubt I will believe I am even half way close to consciousness."

And then he let go my wrists and put his hands on my face. He leaned in closer towards me. Then, and I didn't have time to do anything his cold smooth lips were on mine. Then I knew it was him.

The kiss ended abruptly, as I got carried away as normal. He pulled me back and chuckled.

"Edward!" I cheered and I slung my arms around his neck. He continued laughing.

"Hello." He said cheerfully.

he pulled me away from him.

"Wait! Aren't you angry? I left you alone. I left you with Victoria and Laurent and Werewolves. I left you broken hearted."

"Yes – but your back!"

"Bella, I dont deserve you."

"What?"

"Well I did all those awful things to you and then just walk back in your room, your life and say 'well hey! If it isn't the vampire that loved you and broke your heart, I left you in a forest and with some evil sadistic vampires and some young angry werewolves I dont suppose you still love me?' and then you just turn around and say yes"

"I love you Edward. Nothing you do, nothing you say, nothing you have done and nothing have said will change that."

"I love you too Bella. Are you sure you want me back?"

"Of course I do! Shouldn't it be you I ask that question too – I mean it was you who said, you didn't love me any more and left me. You didn't want me."

He looked down at his lap in guilt.

"Bella those are the biggest lies I have ever told...I think they even cover the lie of being human. How can I not love you, I will never do those things again."

"Yes but what about next week, when you realised your mistakes, or jasper takes another snap at me?"

"I promise, we will work it out, if it becomes that bad. We will move, alone just you and me. I dont think things will go that far but I will never leave you again, ever. I love you."

I was so overwhelmed by this I just threw my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Don't cry, please. If that's not what you want. I can go." He pulled away from me. I didnt even realise I was crying until he pointed it out.

"Their tears of happiness, Edward."

"Bella Swan, only you could cry out of happiness when a vampire admits he wants to spend the rest of existence with her."

I just hugged him again, tighter so he couldn't leave again. Edward was back!

"Are Carlisle and Esme back and what about Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper?"

"Yes they will be 'officially' home tomorrow. Carlisle will return to the hospital and we will all return to school and 'college'"- He winked at me, Rosalie and Emmett were supposed to be in College but I knew better.- "Everything will be like we never left."

I liked that idea, the idea I had never gone through pain like that, never lost my boyfriend, my best friends and my second family.

"Will you stay tonight then?" I hoped he would agree and make me even more certain life was back to normal.

"If you want me too." He added a smile, my favourite one and it reached his eyes.

"Yes." Edward was in my room with me and my best friend was down stairs – that was weird. "Hah! To think two vampires are under my roof."

"Well no, actually only one. Alice went out for a bit, give us some privacy. She will be back in a few hours. Keeping up the sleeping charade." Of course Alice would have to go out to give us privacy, if she stayed down stairs she would hear everything we said.

So that's the real reason she asked me to stay in my bed. I owed Alice big time!

I looked at Edward as he lay next to me on my bed. He was staring into my eyes as I was to him. Then he pulled me closer to him and pressed his cold, glass lips to mine once more. We let the kiss go on for a bit and then I had to pull away for a change, lack of air.

I laid down next to him and slowly drifted to sleep knowing I could think of the last few months as a terrible nightmare. With that I was asleep with my love laying still as a statue and as cold as ice right next to me.

This morning was a rush. Me and Alice got ready for school and then made a quick trip to the Cullens house, we picked up Alice's books and then I swapped cars and got in with Edward whilst the rest took Rosalie's Red convertible.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"I bet you have a lot of questions."

"Only about a thousand." He chuckled.

"So what does Charlie think of us being back?"

"Yeah... well the thing is, I haven't actually told him yet. I didn't know how to bring it up. A little help. Then I can try when I get home."

"Okay. But wait, where does he think Alice is then?"

"Shopping"

"Well, at least its believable."

We chuckled for a moment and then Edward started laughing even more.

"What's so funny?"

"Alice heard us." He said in-between laughs and nodding to the car in front.

"So … what have you been doing up until last night?"

"He looked out the window, I wasn't sure if he was trying to avoid the topic or trying not to show embarrassment.

"Well urm... nothing really. I actually sulked the whole time. I was so depressed. I basically just curled up and let the pain take over me. I was useless. I couldn't be around anyone and I couldn't do anything. The smallest thing would remind me of you. It was time like these when I was happy I cant sleep, every time I shut my eyes, I would see your face behind it."

I didn't know what to say to that. I know it would have been a very similar situation if I didn't have to think about Charlie and Renee and then Jake.

"What about you?"

"Well for the first few months I was a zombie. I woke up, I went to school, I came home, I did my homework, I had dinner and then went to bed. On the Saturday I went to work and then come home. I spoke when I was spoken to. I eat breakfast lunch and dinner. But I was empty. I never listened, I did as I was told and never argued. I didn't talk to friends, I didn't listen to music, watch telly. Anything that reminded me of you." I looked at my lap in shame. I would have been pathetic if it weren't for Charlie." I paused not sure whether to talk about the next topic. "And then I started hanging out with Jake. We would just hang in his garage and I would watch him fix cars. Then, then I bought a motorcycle."

"You did what?"

"Well you see I realised when I was doing something stupid, dangerous or reckless I could remember your voice better. So anyway we fixed them up and we rode them and then, well I found out that..."

"that..." he encouraged. I bit my lip and wandered if it would be a good idea to go onto it.

Better get it over and done with.

"That he was a werewolf."

"Wha- Bella! How could you! Wait how could I? I left you to deal with Werewolves!"

"Stop, their not bad. They saved me from Laurent."

"I dont care, a young werewolf is extremely dangerous to be around and then when they loose their tempers!"

"Alright, I know. And then well the last part of being alone. I...I well I"

"Nearly died."

"How do you know? Alice?"

Then we were parked outside the school.

"Later" he promised

"Lunch?"

"yeah. Now come on, its time for the Cullens return!"

We laughed as we got out the car.

As I looked around the car park, everyone was staring. Edward just lightly laughed in my ear. "Lauren is already getting on my nerves and I have been back five seconds."

"What is she thinking?"

"That you are going to be all happy again because we are back and you are going to steal the limelight away from her."

"Figures, she wasn't exactly when I started talking again at school."

"Jessica and Newton are almost as annoying as Lauren"

"Why?"

"Well Jessica is with Lauren and well she is happy im back so she has something to stare at. And Mike is just sad that he defiantly hasn't got a chance with you."

We made our way into school and for once I was happy, the first time since Edward left."

The first lessons seem to pass really slow, but at break Edward was able to rearrange his timetable again so he almost every lesson with me, this made the rest of the day bearable. The only thing I could not change was the amount of shocked, angry and annoyed expressions I was getting today. Then when I remembered who was filling the seat next to me, which had been empty for months, I was extremely happy. Nothing could bring me down so long as Edward was here. After that Lunch was here and we were back to our seats except the line had reappeared again the Vampires and the humans or the way they saw it Bella and the Cullens and them. Well there was a few exceptions. Angela and Ben where happy to see the Cullens. Angela had become rather friendly with Alice and Ben and Edward got on too.

I always liked Angela. She was always so nice and no matter how I behaved she was still willing to call me a friend. She was the only one who stuck by me when I started talking again at school and, apart from the Cullens, the only one to stick by me now.

Me and Edward then said our goodbyes to everyone and left the cafeteria. We went and sat a bench outside.

"Are you going to tell me how you know now?"

"Yes. When Alice saw you in her vision of course she told Jasper, well then Jasper told the family and I wasn't with them here. They were all going to keep it from me but Rosalie thought I should know. She called me up and said you were … dead. I shut the phone on her and called your house to make sure she wasn't playing some sick joke. Of course then you answered and when I heard your voice I just wanted to come back. So I did."

"Oh okay. Your not mad at Rosalie are you?"

"As much as I want to be, no. She was only trying to do the right thing and I would have wanted to know if... well you know."

"Good, I didn't want to think my recklessness would cause arguments between you and your family."

We sat there on that bench for the rest of lunch talking about our time apart.

"Quick, we're going to be be late. Guess we got a bit carried away, huh?"

"Yes. Come on then."

We were one of the last ones to Biology. Edward had his arm around my waist as we walked in laughing. It was like nothing changed. Apart from it used to be weird how people used to look at us. Like it was so cute, and like it was amazing, like the Cullens didn't even interact with people the way they looked at us. Now we just got constant evil glares. Apart from Angela and Ben at the back giving us huge friendly grins.

This afternoon passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time to go home and face Charlie.

I got home and left Edward car. He got out and gave me a kiss goodbye and then he left too. Preparing to come back to mine after I confronted Charlie.

I was happy my dad wasn't back yet. I had time to mentally prepare myself for the rage that was sure to come from my dad.

I made dinner to soften him up and made it so he had to sit with me.

Charlie got home just as I was putting the food on the plates.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hi dad."

"Good day?"

"Yes thanks. You?"

"yeah, there was another sighting of the bear."

"oh right, where this time?"

"Just on the border of La Push."

"Oh okay I will be careful in that area." Though I knew I didn't need to be really. I knew it was only Jake or one of his friends.

"Dinners done dad."

"Great, im starving."

Charlie sat opposite me, with his dinner in front of him. This reminded me of when I first told my dad I had a date with Edward.

"Dad can we talk?"

"Yeah sure Bells, where's Alice first though isn't she hungry?" Hungry – no, thirsty – maybe.

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about dad."

"oh okay go on then."

"Well , you know how Alice said she was shopping today?" He nodded. I took that as my cue to carry on.

"Well she wasn't, she was with me at school."

"What are you talking about Bells?"

"Dad their back. The Cullens are back, Alice, Calisle, Edward, all of them."

He stopped eating and dropped his fork... here it comes.

"He is back, he has the nerve to return after what he's done to you .I cant believe he could just do that. I hope you stay clear of him Bella... he's not very nice and you are too good for him."

"Dad, im not staying away from Edward."

"Bella, after all that h has done to you, you ..."

"misunderstanding. I cut him off before he could finish. "Dad I still love him" it was difficult announcing my feelings aloud, I never had been good at it.

"Whatever Bella, I just dont want to hear about it when you are over again in a month."

"We wont. Could you ease up a little dad, he's going to be over soon."

"not under my roof, I cant control what goes on at school or even at the Cullens but he is not coming under this roof."

"fine" I said rather childishly.

"oh, well I was half expecting an argument but..."

"there is one. I meant fine, I will go to the Cullens, like you said, you can't control us there."

"Oh yes I can – your grounded."

"WHAT! FOR WHAT DAD – BEING IN LOVE?"

there was silence.

"Fine im eighteen, I dont want to do this but... im moving out then."

"Bella, that's overreacting. Don't move out."

"Well ease up on Edward then, either that or I leave."

"That's not very fair Bell, C'mon, be reasonable"

"I am the reasonable one its you who wont be fair. I cant see my boyfriend in the house or out so you leave me no more options."

"fine, let him come over but he's here after seven and gone by nine."

"Two hours dad, I only see him for seven at school"

"okay ten and that's the latest."

"fine."

what my dad didn't and would never know is that Edward would be in my room until about five in the morning.

I called Edward after finishing my dinner. I told him about the new schedule times, he just laughed. I had to admit it was pretty pathetic. Then he was in his car and on the way. I thought back to the last times Edward was in my house... then I remembered apart from in my bedroom the other night, it was my birthday, we watched Romeo and Juliet on the sofa. Then I forgot that memory I didn't want to think of that day now.

Then he was here, of course it would take him shorter than ten minutes with his loony driving.

I opened the door with a massive smile on my face and a lot of energy in my system.

"Hello."

"hey!" I announced

"You look very lively."

I just laughed and led him into the lounge.

We sat on the couch and Charlie looked over his shoulders an uncountable amount of times.

"Charlie?" Edward was polite as ever. He didn't deserve Charlie's cold shoulder.

Charlie ignored him.

"Charlie, I know you dont agree with me being here and I know that what I did to Bella was unforgivable."

"not." I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you" he whispered back.

"Anyway, I know it was wrong, unkind and extremely rude. I just want you to know I will never leave her again, ever. I love her Charlie and by some miracle she loves me back. Please, just know I will never hurt her like that again. I couldn't bare it. The time apart killed me inside as well as Bella. I know you will not be able to trust me until you see for yourself I will never leave her and I think the only way is time. I know it will not be an easy friendship between you and myself because I can see that the way I hurt your daughter can never be erased and for that I am truelly sorry. I just wish you could see how much it would hurt if I left her again and I she is my life now. The only thing worth living for."

Charlie just huffed and turned back to the newspaper he was reading.

I was shocked by what came out of Edwards mouth. The was the sweetest most kindest, most romantic thing anyone ever said about me. I gave him and kiss and then before I knew it, it was ten. I kissed Edward goodbye and then he was in his car.

I said goodbye to my dad. Went upstairs to the bathroom, I wasn't sure if Edward was back yet so I got my sweats on in their, the ones I kept in the bathroom for times like these. I had a wash and went into my room.

Edward was in my room already. It was amazing how quick he was, returning the car and running back and it still took him less than ten minutes.

I just went and sat on my bed with him. I sat next to him and traced pictures on his cold hand. I missed this a lot our silent minutes but with the electricity between us.

"So... since your back, can I have my stuff back?"

"stuff?"

"Yeah my CD, my photos, my plane tickets."

"Silly Bella, your things were never gone. They're under your floorboards."

"Oh."

"I promised you a clean break, so I wanted to take away any signs of myself that I could, but I still wanted to leave something with you. It was kind of silly really."

"I think maybe, maybe I always knew."

"then why didn't you look for them."

"No, I think I always new that you loved me."

"Oh, yes well it was quite a shock for you to believe all them lies I was telling you in the woods before I left. How, out of the so many times I said ' I love you ' you let one word change everything."

"It never made any sense for you to love me."

He just chuckled.

"you must be tired."

I actually was so I didn't object when he pulled me to his chest, slung the duvet on top of me and hummed my lullaby.

(EPOV)

Bella started tossing and turning in her sleep, I knew she was to wake soon. Too soon.

I sat on the edge of her bed, I looked at her face as she lay there mumbling about something in her sleep. None of it made any sense but I wasn't concentrating on that, I was staring at the impossibly beautiful girl that was my life still getting aggravated that her mind was a mystery to all but her.

I put on my shoes that had been kicked off onto the floor next to Bella's bed. I looked one last look at her face and then opened the window to jump out.

I always enjoyed this run home. The picture of Bella in my mid, knowing I would see her again in about one hour and forty six minutes. I felt the wind brushing against me but all I could feel was the warmth as it stung my face.

I finally got home and I took a slow stroll down the extended drive.

I was listening to the thoughts.

_Oh _joy _Edwards home_ – Rosalie.

_Yay, what should I wear for school today, silver or blue, oh maybe I can borrow Rosalie's white bag?_ - Alice

_Well that's a difference, everyone is happy today._ - Jasper

_Edward! Dude your home, man, why do you find it so interesting to watch some chic _sleep!_. Your so weird. -_ Emmett.

_Ah, Edward is happy again and yet again the family are together. - _Esme

_Better hunt soon, I bet everyone needs to go soon, Edward will have to, being around Bella again_. - Carlisle.

I walked in, not saying anything or stating my presence. I simply walked into my room. I changed into some fresh clothes. I was about to get my tan sweater out, but there was a note from Alice.

_You have worn this too many times Edward._

_You need something new._

_And it doesn't go with any of you shoes._

_Shopping Sunday?_

_Yes its going to happen._

_Alice x_

I put on the next thing I could let my finger tips touch.

I walked down stairs and sat at the Piano, it had been ages since I played. I brushed my fingers along the keys and let it soothe into Bella's lullaby, then Esme's favourite and then I just played a few old songs I knew.

Suddenly it was time to go. Carlisle suggested we hunt soon and since Alice saw it was going to be sunny this afternoon we took this opportunity to go.

I gave Bella a quick text to let her knew she needed her truck.

_Hunting this afternoon._

_Will be sunny._

_You will need your truck._

_See you soon_

_Love Edward x_

I got into my car and let the music take out all other sounds. Muse was blasting out my speakers as I hit the school car park.** (AN: I love that band I really needed to mention them :) )**

Bella was already there. I walked over to her by her truck, at a human pace, I hated slow. I saw her face light up as she saw me. I loved seeing that. It was one of the things that made my day.

"Hello."

"Hey." She was in a vary happy mood.

"Your happy" I stated. She shrugged.

"Your here, its Friday. I Have all weekend with you!" She replied cheerfully.

"Well you do have work for a few hours tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, well its only a couple of hours. Im sure I can endure it." She smiled. That made my dead heart beat. Then we stared at each other for an unmeasurable amount of time. I loved staring into her deep chocolate brown eyes. It looked like they contained a thousand untold secrets, whilst being so open that I could read every emotion and occasionally a few thoughts. Then I pressed my lips to her soft warm lips and we were quiet for a moment, she had to brake it this time, gasping for air. I just laughed, it wasn't I forgot what was in my arms. That it was a human, so beautiful, delicate and soft, it was just my need for her was a little uncontrollable and it did help that I didn't really have to breath.

Then the bell went and we made our way into school together. I could never survive these days they used to men purgatory now it was like a heaven, Bella with me all day, listening to some old man talk about something I already new, watching Bella learn something new as she tried to keep her focus off me staring in thousands of secrets, her deep eyes.

***

"You know this would be a lot easier if I were a little less fragile." Bella whispered as we finished our kiss.

"Bella, I told you, I'm not going to end your life for you."

"But what about when I get so old people think I'm your mother, your grandmother."

I brushed the tear away from her cheek. Did it really matter what people thought about us, as long as were together.

"That doesn't mean anything to me, you will always be the most beautiful thing in the world. Of course..." I hesitated, flinching slightly at the idea of us apart. "If you outgrew me – if you wanted something more – I would understand that, Bella. I promise I wouldn't stand in your way if you wanted to leave me." I hated talking about us being split up. If I could cry, I would every time I spoke about it. I needed to sound like I knew what I was talking about though, for Bella, so she can trust me.

"You do realise I will die eventually, right? She demanded.

I already thought about this. "I'll follow after as soon as I can." I promised.

"That is seriously... sick."

"Bella its the only right way left-"

"Whoa, lets just back up a minute," She was angry. " What about the Volturi, they will come looking for me soon, I mean you told your secret and I know too much. I cant stay human forever, I must become one of you or die in their eyes. They'll kill me! You really think they will just forget what they know, what one of the guard saw!"

"No." I said shaking my head "They wont forget. But..."

"But...?"

I grinned I had also thought of this.

"I have a few plans."

"And these plans." her voice was getting acidic, she was so angry. "These plans all centre around me being human."

"Naturally."

We glowered at at each other for a long time, then I squared my shoulders, pushed his arms away and sat up.

"Do you want me to leave?" The idea hurt me. Did she want me to go, over this silly little row?

"No, im leaving." She answered.

I watched her suspiciously as she fumbled around the dark room, occasionally tripping on things she couldn't see. Looking for her shoes.

"May I ask where your going?"

I found her shoes easier. With my extra sight I did help.

"Here are your shoes, how are you planning to get there?"

"My truck."

"That will probably wake Charlie."

She sighed. "I know but honestly could he be any angrier with me, lately."

"No, he will be angry at me."

"If you have a better idea, im all ears."

"Stay here." I suggested, though I know Bella and she is always so stubborn, so I wasn't hopeful.

"No dice. But you go ahead and make yourself at home." She teased me. She turned for the door. I got there before her and blocked her way.

She frowned and turned for the window. She wouldn't seriously jump would she?

"Okay" I sighed."I'll give you a ride."

If Charlie heard her truck at realised she was at ours. I think he would just not let me in the house at all. I already have visiting times, I dont want to reduce my time with Bella.

She shrugged. " Either way. But you probably should be there, too."

"And whys that?"

"Because your extraordinarily opinionated and im sure you'll want a chance to air your views."

"On which subject?" I asked through my teeth. I didn't like the way this conversation was heading.

"This isn't just about you any more. You're not the centre of the universe, you know. If your going to bring the Volturi down on us over something as stupid as leaving me human, then your family ought to have a say." She concluded her little lecture

"A say in what?" Though I think I knew where this was going.

"My mortality. I'm putting it to a vote.

I really wasn't happy about this but with no hesitation I lifted her up onto my back and sprang out her window, landing without the slightest jolt. It was too easy after all these decades of practice.

And then we took of running. I loved it when I ran with Bella on my back. It felt so different to running on my own, or with Emmett or Jasper by my side. Bella had her Chin resting on my shoulder, her cheek against my neck. I remember when even this was hard to do. Now it was easy, being so close was becoming too easy.

Then she pressed her lips to my neck. Ruining my thinking. I was thinking about the other night when I returned.

"Thank you., does that mean you have decided I'm not a hallucination?"

She laughed, I loved that sound, I would recognize it anywhere.

"Not really. More that, either way, im not trying to stop it. Not tonight."

"I'll earn you're trust back somehow, If its my final act."

"I trust you, its me I dont trust." She completely lost me there.

"Explain that please."

I slowed to a walk, we weren't far from the house anyway.

"Well -" She looked as if she was struggling for words.

"I dont trust myself to be enough. To deserve you. There's nothing about me that could hold you."

I stopped, still. Did this girl not realise what she was saying, how even her smallest touch would give me ecstatic shocks through my body and make my dead heart beat.

I pulled her from round my back and set her on her feet in front of me, though I did not let my hands release her. I pulled her into my chest by her waist.

"Your hold is permanent and unbreakable" I whispered. "Never forget that."

Then She just stood still

***

(BPOV)

I just stood there looking into Edwards eyes, when I realised something.

"Bella."

"Shh." I stopped him "Hold on a second, I think I'm having an epiphany here"

I was thinking back to that night in Port Angles when I had my first delusion. I'd come up with two options. Insanity or wish fulfilment. I'd seen no third option.

But what if …

What if you sincerely believed something was true, but you were dead wrong. What is you were stubbornly sure you were right, that you wouldn't even consider the truth? Would the truth be silenced, or would it try to break through?

Option three: Edward loved me. The bong forged between us was not one that could be broken by absence, distance or time. And no matter how much more special or beautiful or brilliant or perfect than me he might be, he was as irreversibly altered as I was. As I would always belong to him, so he would always be mine.

Was that what I was trying to tell myself?

***

(EPOV)

"Oh."

"Bella?" I asked.

"Oh. Okay. I see."

"Bella? Your epiphany?" I asked again, hoping to get a logical answer this time.

"You love me."

I smiled at her, It only took her this long to figure that out. "Truly I do."

Then I put her warm face between my cold hands and kissed her. My dead heart beat and I was alive.

I looked at her and she looked dizzy. I leaned my forehead against hers. We were both breathing harder than usual.

I laughed pulled her to the side of me but kept one arm around her waist and we walked towards the house.

I'm just humouring you with this, It doesn't really matter in the slightest what they say."

"This affects them now, too."

I shrugged. It didn't matter what they say, I wasn't going to end her life.

We walked up the stairs and through the door.

"Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice?" I knew they would hear me, so I didn't bother shouting.

Carlisle was standing next to Bella, like he'd been there the whole time.

"Welcome back, Bella."

"What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit?"

She nodded. "I 'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that okay? About something important."

Carlisle was looking at me. I listened to him.

_'is this what I think it's about, Edward?'_

I shrugged, but so Bella wouldn't see.

"Of course." Carlisle continued. "Why dont we talk in the other room?"

Carlisle led the way, through the living room and to the dining room. Carlisle held out the head chair,a round the oval table, for Bella.

We never really used this room, so it was weird to all be sat round this table. We generally used it as a prop. We couldn't use its natural purpose since we dont eat. So it just sat there most of the time.

Everyone was behind us as they piled around the table. I sat on Bella's left, Carlisle opposite me, everyone else dotted around in their chairs. Alice had a massive grin on her face she already knew what was going to happen, I knew they had a conversation about this before I came back.

"The floor is yours, Bella."

She looked nervous.

"Well, im hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened before you returned?"

"Everything." Alice assured her.

"Good, then we are all on the same page."

We waited while Bella put her words into a sentence that made sense.

"Si, I have a problem." She began. "I've heard about the Volturi and apparently they have heard of me too. They're going to send someone for me, as I know to much. And I'm sure that's a bad thing, something to avoid.

"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that. But, if you dont want me, then i'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing to or not."

Esme opened her mouth to speak but Bella put up one finger to stop her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks too. I think the only fair way to decide, is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you dont want me, then.... I guess I'll go to Italy alone. I cant have them coming here." Her forehead creased. I think that idea upset her.

I growled. How could she even consider Italy. Alone. She is willing to commit suicide over not becoming a monster.

"Taking in account, then, that I wont put any of you in danger either way. I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire." I hated that last part and I frowned at the last word.

She motioned towards Carlisle to begin. But I had been thinking these last few days, I had a plan.

"Just a minute." I interrupted.

Bella glared at me, her eyes narrowed. I raised my eyebrows at her and squeezed her hand.

"I have something to add before we vote."

Bella sighed.

"About the danger Bella is referring to." I continued.

"I dont think we need to be overly anxious … You see, I have heard the stories about the Volturi, met them a few times. I know their extra abilities.

"The Volturi are overconfident and with good reason. When they need to find someone, its not a problem. They have Demetri, a tracker.

"It works similarly to mine and Aro's gift, he catches the...voice if you like, of someone's mind and follows that."

"But since Bella is not mentally bothered by Vampires" I smiled at her. "Like me, or James. Anyone who uses her mind. Well..."

"You dont think he will be able to find me." She interrupted

I was smug about this. "I'm sure of it."

"How does that solve anything?" She asked, clueless.

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless. Like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack."

"_Ha! Well thought out plan, I like it, and an excuse for a fight!" _

We exchanged a smirk and then Bella wanted to talk. "But they can find you." She said, I thought she was making excuses now.

"And I can take care of myself."

Emmett laughed and reached his arm across the table extending a fist towards me.

"Good plan my brother."

I smacked my fist against his.

"No." Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not." Bella agreed.

"Nice." Jasper was appreciative.

"Idiots." Alice muttered.

Esme just glared at me.

Bella straightened up in her chair.

"All right then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider, Lets vote."

She looked at me first

"Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not like that, your staying human.

She nodded her head formally and then went on.

"Alice?" We all knew her answer.

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes." I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting from Jasper, I was a little unsure of his answer.

"Rosalie?"

no

"No."

I knew it, I was reading her mind.

_' I'm actually becoming to like Bella, I wouldn't mind another sister. But who would want this? I cant believe she would give up everything she's got or could have just to be a monster. I would have wanted someone to vote no and so would she after so long of being a vampire.'_


	2. I cant do this!

**AN: Well I definitely wasn't expecting that. OMG thank you to all who reviewed so quickly!**

**At least people are reading it! Sorry that was a long chapter! I meant to break it down it to three, but I guess I got a bit carried away :)**

**okay so the beginning will obviously be the same as SMs New Moon, but my own person touch is there afterwards.**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning._

_I never meant to do those things to you. - _The reason. Hoobastank, my inspiration for the first chapter :)

_Can we pretend,_

_to leave and then,_

_We'll meet again, _

_when both our cars collide._ - Helena. My Chemical Romance for this chapter :)

(EPOV)

"Let me explain," she continued to Bella. "I dont mean I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that … this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone to vote no for me."

Bella nodded slowly, Rosalie looked at me and I mouthed a thank you.

Alice looked at me and I just glared at her, I couldn't believe she could let me down like this.

Bella turned to Emmett, well at least I can count on him!

"Hell yes!" He grinned. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri." I just growled at him.

Emmett caught me.

_Hey what else am I supposed to do, I thought we were here to show Bella a Cullen game of truth or dare! Look, I want a little sis, you want her forever, ain't it fair? You know you wont regret it when you two can -_

I turned away from him to show I wasn't listen, could he ever think appropriately?

Bella then went to Esme. We all knew she would say yes. She loved Bella, like her own and if it made me happy for my existence, of course she wouldn't hesitate to say...

"Yes, of course, Bella. You know I already think of you as pat of this family."

I glared at her too, I knew she meant well but it felt wrong.

Then she turned to Carlisle, I dont know what it was but somehow it seemed like his was the one that counted most. I dreaded Carlisle's answer.

He didn't look at Bella, instead he looked me in the eye.

"Edward."

I knew it.

"No! NO!"

"Edward you have chosen not to live without her, its the only way that works."

I shoved away from the table and went into the living room, I picked up the heaviest, biggest and nearest thing I could find, which just happened to be the Plasma and smashed it, straight into the wall. It flew into pieces, they went everywhere. I looked at the remains of it as I listened to the rest of their conversation.

"Well Alice, where do you want to do this?"

"No, NO! _No!" _

" What are you going to do it then Edward?" She asked. I wouldn't I wanted commitment but not like this I wanted to....

"I'll do it." I said, everyone looked at me in shock.

"If …"

"I knew it." Bella and Emmett said at the same time.

"If?" She encouraged.

"If, you marry me first."

"Everyone looked shocked.

"You.. what?" Bella said

"Marry me."

"Im EIGHTEEN!" Bella shouted.

"And im nearly A HUNDRED AND TWELVE!" At which point Emmett was rolling on the floor, laughing, clutching his torso.

"Bella, please, I love you."

"I … I … dont think I can do this Edward. Sorry."

And then she ran out of the door, crying

(BPOV)

I wasn't ready for this, marry him! I'm eighteen!. I had to get out.

"I … I dont think I can do this Edward. Sorry."

I ran out crying tears rolling down my cheek.

I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know how to get there. I got here on Edwards back, running through the forest. I Ran out the house and down the long drive way, it was pitch black. I slowed to a jog as I hit the quiet road after the Cullens drive. I walked and Walked not sure how long for. I knew my way home using the roads, it would take a while but I would make it.

***

The sun was rising ever so slightly as I reached my road. I got home and was about to walk up to the door, when I had a change of plan.

I had my keys in my pocket, I took them everywhere. I turned around and went to my truck.

I opened the door with a little force, pulled myself into the drivers seat with in my weak state and sat and stared. I looked straight ahead with my hands on the steering wheel. I felt the warm droplets running down my cheeks, they were never-ending and I couldn't stop them. I just sat there and sobbed.

I didn't know what time it was when I decided to actually put the keys in the ignition and go. I backed out the drive. No intentions. No goals. No aims. I just drove.

I drove and drove and drove. It was a while before I stopped. I was in La Push, I didn't know why. Jake wouldn't want to see me. I parked at the side of a cliff, it was a very long drop. I sat on the edge, dangling my feet freely over.

I looked around my self into the gloomy trees, onto the beach beneath, behind me, where my truck sat parked on the grass.

I stood up and decided that Charlie would get worried if I wasn't there when he awoke.

I brushed myself down from the sand and grass and then went towards my truck.

_Whoosh_

what the-

I looked around again, into the gloomy trees again, where the sound came from.

Then I saw it, I saw her! It had to be, it was a blur but you could just make out her statement flaming hair, blowing freely from the wind she was running against.

Victoria!

I ran to my truck then. I ran like I've never ran before, my fastest.

Unbelievably, it was a miracle I didn't trip! I shuffled around in my pocket for my keys, I was looking for the right shaped one. I scrambled around looking for it. I got to my truck and unlocked the door. When I was in. I locked it back up again. I started the engine and took off. Again I didn't know where I was going. Only this time, I knew what I was going _from._ I also knew it didn't matter where I went, I had to get there fast. I couldn't go home, she would follow my scent and kill me... and Charlie! I kept going, determination running through me as well as the fear.

That was it, that was all I remembered, I panicked so much in Victoria, that when I really concentrated on the road, it was too late. I saw the two headlights coming for me and I couldn't do anything. I tried to break but we were too close. Then our cars hit, they smashed into each other. I saw the front of our cars crunch into each other as the grills came back on them selves, going so far back they smashed the windscreen. This all happened as my face went straight forwards and the air bag and it blew in my face. Then I let my face lay there, not wanting to look up.

Okay, that wasn't the last thing I remembered, I remembered a voice, a distinctive, a familiar voice, it called for me.

"Bella?" The angel cried, but it wasn't an angel, he was sad, angels can't be sad.

He called me over and over again.

"Stay with me please, a few more minutes, the ambulance is coming, please Bella?" He sounded like he was crying.

I wanted to shout out. Don't cry, it will be okay, but I couldn't. I couldn't find my voice and then I lost sound. I turned my head sideways staring, the angel was still screaming my name. I could see his mouth moving but I couldn't hear it.

Then I lost sight. I went black.

Goodbye Renee, goodbye Charlie, goodbye Esme and Carlisle, goodbye Alice and Goodbye... Edward.

***

I knew I was gone, I could feel it. I had seen the last of everyone and I was grateful the last person I looked at was Edward. It could have been a nicer sight, but he was there nonetheless, he was calling my name, holding my hand, trying to help, trying to keep me alive.

Death was weird. I thought that when I died, I would still see things, feel things, smell and hear things but nothing. It was blackness, with no senses. I didn't like it.

Nothing before had made me doubt that I was dead. Until now. Suddenly I could smell, it was that sweet, too sickly clean smell, like that weird smell that tingles your nose. It was like the smell of a hospital.

Then hear. I could hear a constant beeping sound, it was rather annoying after sometime. I wanted to hit what was making the sound. Then something cut out that noise with a sound I was grateful to hear. It was words from that angels mouth. It was sweet and smooth and velvet. I loved it.

"How long?" He asked someone.

"Thanks." He said, though I was sure no one replied, maybe I was just hearing his voice. Not this again.

Then I could feel. It was cold and smooth and touching my hand. It was another hand, twining their fingers in mine. It felt nice and I wanted to know who it was.

I opened my eyes, very slowly, It was far, far to bright for my liking. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the blinding light. Finally, it got dull, the light was a lot dimmer and it was replaced with the most gorgeous face, it was replaced with Edward.

"Edward!" I whispered, it meant to come out excitedly, but it just came out as a pained whisper.

"Yes, love. I'm here."

"What happened? I... I dont remember much."

"Well, when you left my house, I went after you. I followed your scent to your house but you weren't there. I waited a while, thinking you would come home eventually, then I decided to go look for you. I was speeding down the roads to find you and then...well, we crashed."

"I dont understand, I mean... _we?_"

"Bella, I was the other driver."

"Oh, OH! Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Edward?"

"Bella, relax, I'm fine. Your the one in the hospital bed, not me." He chuckled.

I was right, that sweet, sickly smell. It was a hospital.

"But... but we crashed. Our cars collided an-" I was cut short.

Edward bent down and his head came towards my face, then lowered to my neck. As he was coming forwards, the machine at the side suddenly let out a loud row of continuous, fast beeps. A change from its normal steady beat. I blushed and then he kissed my neck. The beeping stopped all together. It reminded me of when Edward kissed me in the hospital after I was attacked by James. He laughed.

Then he moved his lips to my ear.

"I'm not hurt. Vampire remember?"

How could I not.

"Edward, you saved me?"

"Not as much as I hurt you. Its my fault Bella, I rushed things at mine and you left because of me. I'm guessing you got angry at me, because you were speeding for the first time since I met you. I'm sorry, its all my fault. I'm sorry. Could you forgive me?"

He said, he thought I was angry with him. What an impossible thought. It was Victoria that made me speed. I was running away from her, he didn't know and he thought it was his fault now.

Then why the hell ain't I telling him this. Stupid Bella!

"I wasn't angry at you Edward. It was... Victoria. You know how I told you she was back, well. I went to La Push, just to calm down and then I looked around and I saw her, she was running in the trees Edward. I knew she was back. I had no idea how close though!"

"Victoria!"

"Yes. But come on, dont get angry. Not now! We just had a massive car crash and we are both still alive."

"Yes, well that is something celebrate." He said, he still seemed like he was miles away in his mind.

I looked around studying the room for the first time. I looked at myself. My arm was in a cast. I tried to move to look at my legs, see if anything else was damaged. I tried but didn't succeed. I hurt everywhere. Mainly my ribs. I could only guess one of them was broken. While the other arm was wrapped up, the other had a few tubes coming out of them. I hated these things!

Then the doctor came in. Of course it was Carlisle. Who else would it be. I was his son's girlfriend.

"Bella, your awake."

"Yes. It seem I am."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I replied.

"Well you have a broken arm, two cracked ribs, you hit your head and you had a couple of blood transfusions. You lost a lot of blood."

"Oh, well, I suppose I could have been worse. This is Bella Swan we are talking about."

Carlisle laughed, Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. The beeping sound stopped again. This time it was much worse with someone watching, both of them just chuckled. I blushed and Edward came to my ear again.

"Don't be embarrassed." He said.

Carlisle left after checking some of the machines around me. Recoding things on a clipboard as he went.

***

"Ugh, when can I get out of here?"

"I will go ask Carlisle. I will be back in five minutes. Don't move."

"Oh yeah, because where am I supposed to go?"

He smirked and then left the room. According to Edward I had been in this place for exactly one week, three days and nineteen long hours. The only thing making it bearable was Edward staying with me. I love him. Then Edward came through the door. He looked like he was filming a commercial.

"Carlisle said you are free to leave any time today."

"Yes! Finally!"

Edward laughed. I loved that sound. "I know it seems like months we've been here."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"Charlie."

"You already told him why you were here didn't you?"

"Yes, but he wants to know what, why, how, when, where and everything."

"Come on, lets get you out of here, we will think f something when we need to."

"Thanks Edward."

He smiled at me. We stared at each others eyes, for so long.

"Right, lets get out of here!" I finally said.

***

It was half past seven. Charlie just got home from work. He was going to stay off as I was still in hospital but I persuaded him to go. He was home and he wanted to know everything.

I started at the beginning. Obviously not the part where the Cullens voted for me to be a Vampire.

I said I had an argument with Edward. I was trying to sleep that night, but I couldn't due to the argument. I said I went for a drive to let myself calm down. I was driving responsibly when suddenly I got angry and I went over the speed limit. I was speeding round a corner when I crashed into another car. It was Edward and he was doing the same as me. Trying to calm down. I ended up getting hurt but nothing happened to Edward. Charlie just thinks he has a strong car.

I told my dad everything. I sat with Edward for a while. He wouldn't let me do anything but sit. He's protective enough when I'm not injured. Now I am, he's even worse. He keeps telling me to 'take it easy' and 'just relax' 'dont make it hurt more'. Then it was ten and Edward had to go. I said my good-nights and went upstairs. I went into the bathroom and had my usual night routine and then went into my bedroom, got changed into my favourite comfy clothes and sat on my bed waiting for Edward.

I waited for him and I got a bit bored so I went over to my CD player and shifted through my tiny CD collection (I thought it was reasonably large until I saw Edwards). I decided to put on the one Edward made me for my birthday.

"Good choice." He said as his cold breath tickled my neck. My breathing became unsteady and then stopped all together when he kissed my neck. No kiss from Edward was the same. Every one though made my breathing stop and my heart accelerate.

We sat on my bed after a very passionate kiss, stopping were Edward had to pull away from me.

I laid back after a while, letting my head fall to the soft cushion Bellow. I wasn't greeted with the bouncy white pillow though, instead it was cold and hard, Edwards hand. He laid down and pulled my head, that was still in his hand, onto his chest. I didn't complain.

I let my head rest on Edward as I looked to the ceiling. I started thinking about me and Edward and realised what was troubling me. Something had been on my mind for a few days at the hospital, but I couldn't think what was taking up so much of my mind. It felt like I forget something.

Then I realised that none of us, really came to a decision over who would make me a Vampire.

Carlisle would do it … after graduation, Alice would do it … if she prepared first. The others could do it … but I would probably die or Edward could do it … if I was his wife.

I dont know why I couldn't marry him. I suppose I just wasn't that type of girl, the one that leaves school, gets married and gets knocked up at the age of eighteen to her seventeen year old boyfriend.

I dont know why I wasn't. Renee probably, she had some serious views on marrying before the age of thirty and the gossip... ugh!

Wait. If I married the love my life should I really care about gossip. What about my mum, surely she would be happy if I was.

"Yes" I whispered.


	3. Yes, but tell Jake to shut up!

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. NEARLY A MONTH! Go on shout away. I'm sorry. First term back and teacher4s have decided to stop homework :) and start assignments :(**

**Disclaimer: Nope, only Guppy the cloud. (Rachael.. Lol. Sorry private joke between me and a friend in German.)**

**_How did we get here?_**

**_Well I think I know_**

**_*_**

**_There is something I see in you... _**

**_It might kill me but I want it to be true _**

**_*_**

**_I'm screaming I love you so_**

**_but my thought you cant decode._ Decode – Paramore. For Bella's feelings for a few things in this chapter :)**

(BPOV)

"would you like to tell me what im missing, or are you going to leave it at 'yes'?"

"Would you still turn me into a Vampire yourself?"

"You know my condition Bella and I'm not backing down."

"I know that's why I'm saying yes."

"To what, love?"

"To marrying you."

"Bella Swan... are you asking me to marry you?"

Edward sat up, leaving me looking at him a bit awkwardly.

"Well , I guess, in some weird agreement I suppose yes. Yes I am. Edward Cullen, would you be my husband?"

"Yes. Isabella Swan. I will and would you be my wife?" He asked

"Of course."

"Wait a second. I need to do this properly, that was no way to propose to a woman. I Will be back. I will be two minutes."

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked a little miffed. He wanted to propose so he was leaving.

"I will be back soon, you'll see."

"I dont like the sound of that."

He just chuckled and leaped out my window.

Sure enough to his words, he was back within two minutes. He then pulled me off the bed and made me stand up.

"Edward what are-" He raised one hand to stop me.

"I know you dont like this, but im going to do it anyway. Just let me okay, dont complain."

"Okay?" He then went down and one of his knees were on the floor next to his other foot. So he was kneeling on on leg. Uh Oh.

"Isabella Swan?" He looked at me and almost made me faint there. His long eyelashes, fluttering over his golden eyes. "I promise to love you forever, everyday of forever. Will you marry me?"

He had a delicate gold ring in the box with a gorgeous red stone on it. I couldn't stop the gasp that left my mouth.

"Did you spend a lot? Lie to me if you did."

"Bella, are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes." She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes you will answer, or yes you will marry me?"

"Yes. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I will marry you."

Then he stood up, picked me up bridal style and then kissed me.

He dropped me onto my bed and then sat down with me. Kissed me again. We stared at each other. I was string at my fiancé!

"You didn't answer my question." I stated. As I looked at the ring on my finger. I was going to insist no rings. But it looked and felt good.

"So I didn't. No, I didn't spend anything. It actually belonged to my mother. It was her engagement ring." I was shocked and yet so happy. This was his mothers! It must mean so much to him.

"Oh, Edward! Its beautiful. I cant believe it."

"If you want I can get you something modern. From a jewellers in the city?"

"No Edward. Its perfect. I like old fashioned things." I said, giving him a little grin.

"Like me." He said, throwing me my favourite crooked grin.

"Yes. And you two are perfect."

He kissed me then. It was short and perfect. Just one little, emotion-filled kiss.

"So, do I start calling you Mrs. Cullen now or after the wedding?"

I thrilled a little when he said my-name-to-be. It sounded great.

"_You _can call me that whenever you like. I think everyone else will have to wait until after."

He let out a little chuckle and then I flopped my head back. He pulled me to his chest again. This time I was thinking about telling Charlie, Renee and Jacob. Ha! This should be fun!

"Bella, your awfully quiet. Are you asleep?"

"You think I could sleep at this moment."

"Well, that's what I was thinking, but your so quiet. What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking."

"I dont like the sound of that."

"Well, I was just thinking about telling Charlie and Renee and Jake."

"We will deal with that when the time comes."

"Your awfully relaxed, what about telling your family?"

"Bella I proposed to you in front of them! Carlisle will be happy I have a mate. Esme will be ecstatic, Jasper will find it easier when your..you know. Rosalie, well who cares about Rose, she will deal with it. Emmett will be happy to have a little sis' and Alice will have already seen it." He made it sound so easy for himself. Well he didn't have to worry much really.

"You make it sound so good. But one thing is that I do care about Rose. I want to be able to talk to her."

"Well, I think she will be able to talk to you when we're married. I would tell you why she is like this to you, but she is preparing to do that herself one day so I will leave it to her. She is warming to you though, I read her thoughts when we voted. She doesn't see how you would want this life. Neither do I for that matter."

"We've been through this. I get to spend everyday of forever with you and not as an old person while you stay in your seventeen year old perfection."

"Bella, if I ask you something, will you promise not get made."

"How can be mad at you Edward."

"Just promise."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I promise."

"Its just... are you marrying me just to be a vampire?"

"Well that part of it but obviously I wouldn't of said yes if I didn't love you." I didn't get what he was saying.

"Bella I suppose what I'm really trying to say is that – I was just wandering if you wanted immortality more than me? Don't get mad okay. It's just I dont want you to rush into a wedding just so you can become immortal and run off?"

"Edward, your so silly for someone who is nearly a hundred twelve. Why would I want to live forever, if I didn't get to see you everyday of that forever?"

"I'm sorry. I just guess I'm being over-worried." He gave me a little smile. It didn't reach his eyes though.

"Edward I love you." I announced as I leaned into his stone like, cold chest.

"As I do, you."

A While passed and I was still sat with ,my eyes wide open. Thinking mainly. I know Edward said not to worry about telling people but I couldn't help it.

Renee would probably be the worst, I never knew someone could have such strong opinions for marriage! Charlie would be hard too. He really wasn't Edward's biggest fan since he left. And Jake, well I dont think anyone will be ready for his outburst but I'm sure we will pull through.

"Love, are you all right. You really are quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

He scoffed. "You make it seem like that is actually possible my dear Bella."

I smiled.

"You're still thinking about telling people aren't you?"

"Edward, are you sure you cant read my mind?"

He chuckled. "Easy to read." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. And yes, I am still thinking about that."

"Thought so... Why though?"

"Well, You have never met anyone quite like my mother, she has some serious opinions of marrying before you are thirty! Charlie, well, as much as I would like it, he is not exactly your biggest fan and Jacob, well there is no telling how that could end, or start?"

He just smiled nervously.

"I tell you what, we will deal with Charlie tomorrow. Do it quick like a plaster. Then Renee. The two most important, Then The mutt and his pack."

"Jee, A nice way to start the lets be nice to Jacob plan."

"Hey! When did I agree to that?"

"When you agreed to marry me. He is a family friend. You are family." I said with the goofiest grin as I now imagined Edward as part of my family. Though I think mainly I will be joining his.

"Fine! I will try." I was happy Edward was willing to try and get along with Jake just to make me happy. I love Edward!

"Thank you, oh and telling Charlie and Renee tomorrow is probably a good idea. I will need time to prepare though."

"Of course. We can see the family at ours first, yes? Get them done?"

"Yeah, but what's the point Alice already told them, didn't she? And the family? Ours?

"Bella you dont think I am going to be saying My family any more do you? You are in my family! And ours? Well if I have to turn you... into.. well, Im not going to do it on Charlie's kitchen table and I doubt very much if he would want a Vampire living under his roof."

"Okay, good point. But back to my original point, didn't Alice tell everyone already?"

He had the cheekiest smirk on his face. He might as well held a cardboard sign above his head saying: UP TO SOMETHING!

"What?"

"I already had a chat with Alice, she is not going to tell them. It will be a surprise."

"Alice, keep a secret. Yeah right!"

He grinned his crooked smile. My hearty just skipped again.

"Well, I did kind of bribe her."

"With what?" I asked warily.

"Um.. A Porche 911 turbo in canary yellow."

"Edward, I still dont speak _car and driver_ refine that please." He rolled his eyes at me.

"A really fast sports car in fluorescent yellow."

"Oh, okay. But why do you still have a shifty face on?"

"well, oh, urm, nothing."

"Edward, your worst than me at lying right now. You never loose words!"

"Okay, okay. I-said-she-can-design-our-wedding-okay?"

"What, your speaking as bad as Alice when they're is a 70% sale off with Prada or something."

"I said, I kind of agreed Alice could do the wedding designs."

"Edward clenched his whole body ready for a shouting. And boy was he going to get one.

"You...I...I cant believe you Edward! That is practically suicide!"

"I know, but honestly love, did you really expect us to get away with a reasonable wedding situation when Alice is in our family?"

"I like it when you say 'our' family."

"I like it too, and you better get used to it. That and you will be Isabella Marie Cullen." He said with a wide smirk on his face.

"That sounds even better."

"It sure does. Now how about we stop talking about the future and leave that for Alice, You need some sleep."

"Okay." I said as I stifled a yawn back, it had been one heck of a day.

I was just drifting off to sleep now. I reluctantly gave in, letting unconsciousness become my state through out my mind and body. I was tired and I really needed the rest.

*

"_I do."_

"_And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_STOP!" A different voice yelled out. One that was not supposed to speak out now._

"_These people can't get married!"_

"_And why not?!" I yelled. I was so furious at Jacob right now! How could he ruin such a perfect day?_

"_You cant because, Your mum is crying, your dad is furious. Im a werewolf and he..." He said pointing to Edward. "Is a vampire. And you will be too, very soon, if he gets it his way!"_

_Did he realise he just said that out loud?_

_There was a lot of gasps around the room. A few 'is he mental' looks and I think I heard someone whisper 'what is he on?'_

_I was happy to know no one believed him but it only took one person to dig deeper to find the truth. Uh oh! What had he done?_

"_Bella, Bella. I cant stay here! People know now." And with that Edward ran out of the church leaving me. I stood there looking at the exit until I decided to chase after him. I ran and ran, I bolted through the massive door, I got out and was immediately met by a fimiliar scene. The forest. The bottom of my once white weeding dress was now brown with mud. _

"_Edward!" I yelled. No one answered then the nightmare returned. I wnadered through the forst alone, finding nothing and no one. I yelled but I wasn't heard. Then I curled up in a ball on the forest floor and waited to die._

_*_

"Bella, Bella. Are yo alright? Love, can you hear me?"

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella. Im here."

"Edward, stay with me. Please. Don't ever leave me. Promise?"

"Bella, we've been through this. I will always be here. I love you."

""No matter what Jacob says."

"Jacob? What has Jacob got to do with this? Did he say anything to you?"

"Just tell me."

"No matter what Jacob says I will be there. Was it a nightmare, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now."

"Okay, just dream sweet dreams my Bella. Your safe. I love you."

I was safe I was in Edwards arms. Edward started to hum my lullaby and with that I was asleep like he said in a sweet dreaming sleep.

I had to prepare for tomorrow's arguments that were sure to come.

**AN: He he. Alice gets the Porche! I will update sooner I promise. **

**I never understood the fascination people had with reviews until I got them. They make ypu feel great.**

**Please review. I only have little amounts. Love to all and a Emmett hug! X**

**VampireGirl616 or Stacy Cullen x**


End file.
